Lost Lamb
by Spirit 4rcher
Summary: Even the most trusted and beloved can never be truly trusted.


**Prologue**

A fresh layer of snow had fallen upon the area as the temperature lowered itself one more degree. There was no breeze and the skies were as clear as a summer's day, bright blue with a warm sun hanging overhead. The snow had been just under a foot but it still proved slightly difficult for the women who adorned their full length dresses. Nevertheless, this did not dampen their moods as the scene before them presented itself as a marvelous winter wonderland.

It was a small park and various nobles and commoners walked. Women giggled amongst one another as their husbands dragged on behind sometimes having long conversations about the economy or putting in a good word or two about whatever popped in their heads. Few children played in the snow and the ones that did had built random structures. One had successfully built a snowman while his sister failed to do the same, watching it crumble in horror. Her cries could be heard by all who were nearby and they watched as her mother soothed the young girl with loving words. Others had plopped themselves into the snow and attempted to make snow angels and mischievous boys had begun snow ball fights, occasionally hitting a young girl on purpose. A group in particular had been making piles of snow for no reason near the edge of the frozen pond.

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb," a young girl of the tender age of five sang as she dangerously walked between the edge of land and ice.

"Mary," an older boy called. He had looked up from his mound of snow to gaze on his sisters' actions as she carefully walked, "please be careful," he cautioned.

"Let her be, I've done that plenty of times before!" his other sister huffed, as she patted more snow onto her mound.

"Yes, I too, but she is very young and it makes me nervous," he lowered his voice as he carefully watched her. When the young girl had passed them, he shook his head and continued on, piling more snow on his mound.

"Mary had a little lamb," the girl sung merrily once more. She paused for a moment as she stared at the ice. She then wondered if the ice was strong enough to hold her weight. She did not weigh much, so she thought it would be alright. Why would it not hold her? She had watched a man and his dog run across the ice earlier that day as his wife had yelled at him as if he were to die. He successfully crossed the ice then proceeded to run across the park, away from his screeching wife. With that thought in mind, she cautiously tapped the ice with her foot. Once, twice, once more and she jumped on. She began jumping up and down, seeing that the ice was indeed strong enough to support her weight.

The young girl bent down and cleared the snow and loose ice from the top of the ice itself with a gloved hand. It was dark. Everything beneath her was dark. All she could see was darkness, and a bit of land beneath her, since she was right next to the edge of the pond. Filled with excitement, she stood and began walking across the pond.

"Mary had a little lamb, and its fleece was white as sno-," she sang once more, but before she could complete the verse, the ice had cracked beneath her and she had fallen through.

**Chapter 1**

The ride was unpleasant at the moment. The carriage had on a bumpy road since some miles back, so its inhabitants were bouncing in their seats slightly. The young girl who sat within the carriage began to feel slightly ill as she clung to her brother for all the comfort he could provide at the moment. 

The man who sat before them seemed to be slightly ill as well or on the verge of being ill. The young man the girl had been holding on to seemed peeved.

"Riff, ask the driver when we are arriving or at least getting off this blasted road," Cain spat out angrily, never tearing his eyes away from the window.

"Yes, m'lord," Riff carefully moved himself from where he sat to the other side of the carriage and carefully opened the door to where he could lean but not fall out, "Mr. Breton, do you know how much longer we will be traveling on this road?" He shivered slightly from the small gust of icy wind that had come his way.

"Sorry, sir, but I 'aven't a clue! I've nev'r taken this route before! If I did, I'd tell you right away, I would," Mr. Breton replied as he attempted to stand from his seat and look at the road ahead of them. He stopped, fearing he may fall and instead, shook his head and sat down once more.

"Thank you," Riff replied and closed the door, shutting out the cold.

"Brother!" Mary-Weather cried in slight agony, "how much longer until we arrive at Liverpool? I tire of this scene!"

"Hush now," Cain said lovingly and wrapped an arm around his half-sister, "we'll be there sooner than you think. Please rest your eyes and sleep. When you awaken, we will be there," he whispered in her ear.

She sat there, contemplating on sleeping or not. The young Hargreaves did not want to sleep but she did not want to sit through this long ride to Liverpool. Instead, she obeyed her brother, made herself comfortable by adjusting her dress and rested her head on his lap, closing her eyes and attempted to sleep.

It was a calm ride. Shortly after Mary-Weather had fallen asleep they had gotten off the unsettling road and came upon a smoother road. It was still a bit jumpy from time to time but it was much better than the previous road they were on. The carriage jolted slightly as they began a dangerous ride on the side of a mountain. It was one of the faster ways of getting to Liverpool but it could be dangerous if one wasn't careful.

Riff looked through the window as his master had been for a while. Tree tops could be seen from the cliff, meaning they must have been very tall in order to get to this level. It was a pleasant sight to behold. The sky above them was a bit cloudy, scattered with thick, gray clouds. It seemed as if they were confused at the moment. Should we snow on them now? Should we just block out the sun so they have no more warmth for the day? Oh, how cruel nature can be to living creatures and nature itself. Yes, during winter, some dread when the clouds come together. Then again, they should come together! Christmas was a mere six days away and it would make for a lovely scene if snow were to fall now. Of course, that would unfortunately make the trek for the Hargreaves much harder if a storm decided to roll in.

Aside from those thoughts, Riff breathed. He now knew why his master had stared out of their window for so long. The view was fantastic. Snow had fallen earlier, covering everything lightly and with a delicate touch. It was these few moments that he truly enjoyed himself.

Unfortunately, peace never seems to last long with a Hargreaves. A horse's cry was heard and one clearly heard said horse was trampling about. He frightened his partner who began doing the same, neighing in fear, raising their upper bodies and stomping them back to the ground. Mr. Breton tried desperately to gain control once more. He pulled on the reigns this way and that, calling out to the horses, trying to ease them with his voice. His attempts failed and soon, the ground shifted. The horses had pounded the ground with such force that they had disturbed the sturdy ground beneath them. Slowly, the ground shifted and soon fell out of place.

Mary-Weather instantly awoke from her slumber of tea parties with her brother and Riff and cried in terror. Cain instantly held on to her as Riff opened the door he had previously opened. An icy wind greeted him once more as it had before. He carefully stepped on the ledge, making room for his master and half-sister. Cain struggled slightly, holding Mary-Weather in his arms and trying to walk upwards on a constantly moving carriage was not exactly all that fun and dandy. The ride down the side of the mountain they were on was almost the equivalent of the rocky road they had been on earlier, only this time, the possibility of death and injury was in place.

Cain managed to step on the edge of the carriage alongside his manservant and hesitated slightly. He feared if he had landed wrong, he may injure Mary-Weather but he also feared that if he did not act soon, they may perish or be injured far beyond his imagination. He did not think, but acted. The young man jumped off the carriage as his manservant followed soon after. They landed and slid on the mountain, Cain slid on his back, hoping that nothing would come along his path so that it would make him turn in any sort of direction. Mary-Weather clung to her half-brothers neck for dear life, fearing that if she were to let go, she would be separated from him forever. Nevertheless, it was a painful experience since leaves, twigs and rocks were scraping along Cains' backside and back.

Slowly, they were able to make a stop. The carriage had met a tree trunk, forcing it to halt. The horses however, had stopped a bit lower than the carriage. Tied to the carriage, they were unable to escape from their torture. Riff stood and brushed himself off, noting that his clothing had been torn from the left side, since he had slid down on his side. He looked up and found his master getting up and looking for footing in the ground. The manservant walked uphill and gathered Mary-Weather in his arms, leaving Cain to clean himself off.

"Are you both alright?" he asked as he watched his master clean as much dirt as he could off his person. Mary-Weather on the other hand, was trembling slightly in his arms.

"I am fine," Cain stated as he checked his right arm for any cuts that had gone through the fabric of his clothes.

"I do not want to be here any longer!" Mary-Weather cried out, tears streaming down her face. The event had caused a slight shock to overcome Mary-Weather. The trip itself was uneventful for her and had pushed her slightly to the edge. This had pushed her over it.

"We will not be," Cain replied as they carefully made their way down the mountainside, "we will find Mr. Breton, make sure everything is alright and hopefully be on our way to Liverpool," oh how fate disliked Cain.

When they had reached the carriage, they had found Mr. Breton missing. It was to be expected. Cain suspected that he had fallen off or had jumped like they had in order to save himself. The carriages side seemed to have been slightly cracked on impact with the tree trunk. It was a noticeable crack, but it was possible that the carriage was still alright to ride in. Though, the crack would be an eye sore. When they had seen the horses, it seemed that the horses were unable to ride anymore. One lay on the ground motionless with its eyes fully open. It whinnied only briefly as his companion was attempting to get up. When it would step on its left back leg it would instantly collapse but then desperately try once more.

"The poor things," Mary-Weather looked on as the horse tried to get up again.

"I suspect the leg may be broken," Cain looked on as he noted the hind left leg seemed to be oddly shaped now. Mary-Weather looked away.

"Ah! Lord Hargreaves!" a voice called from the bushes behind them. They turned to find Mr. Breton huffing, trying to catch his breath. Various twigs and leaves had made themselves comfortable within his disheveled hair and clothing, "I'm glad that you all are alright. I was afraid the lot of you had still been in that carriage! I would 'ave helped, but I didn't think of it at the time and regret not thinkin' 'bout it 

now. Will you ever forgive me?" Mr. Breton asked, moving a hand swiftly through his brown hair, getting the twigs and leaves out.

"Of course," Cain replied kindly as Mr. Breton wiped away the leaves that had attached themselves onto his large belly, "please do not worry yourself over the issue. Please tell me what you can do about the horses though," Cain moved away as to give Mr. Breton room to walk to the horses.

He wobbled slightly as he made way toward the horses. He sat before the one that had not moved since they had gotten there and checked it. Mr. Breton checked its legs, his head and tried to move his head slightly. Once finished, he went to the other, placing a hand on his face gently. The horse took it as a sign to sit down and it did with difficulty. He checked the horse as he did with the other, and when he had gotten to the oddly shaped leg, he examined it much more carefully then touched it slightly. The horse gave out a cry and attempted to flee, only to find that it was pointless.

"Aye, this horses legs broken, that's all that's wrong with it," the old man pointed out, "'nd the other, I'm not so sure. I think, maybe 'e 'it somethin' and now just won't get up."

"I see… so that one is useless then?" Cain pointed towards the motionless horse.

"Unless it gets up some'ow, I think it's safe to say it's useless," Mr. Breton shook his hands, trying to warm them as he suddenly took notice that they had grown cold.

"I believe its best we start walking then. If we stay here, there will be nothing for us," Riff suggested. Cain nodded and took Mary-Weather from Riffs arms. Mr. Breton and Riff unloaded the trunks that had been secured to the back of the carriage and placed them on the ground. Instead of carrying them, they began to drag the trunks down the mountainside carefully. Cain followed the two carefully as well.

It was only an hour and twilight had approached. The group had cleared the mountain and had been walking in the countryside for a short while when they had come upon quite a few bushes that immediately took Cains interest.

"What is it, my lord?" Riff asked as Cain observed the bushes and their leaves. The bushes were thin and not thick like regular bushes seen around England. Within the bushes were tiny, red plants that resembled whole tomatoes, but only smaller. Cain plucked one from its stem and gazed upon it.

"How odd, this is a Jerusalem cherry," he threw the plucked cherry down into the snow.

"What's so odd about that?" Mary-Weather asked as she walked towards a bush and plucked one, examining it for herself.

"They are not originally from here. If I can remember, they come from somewhere across the sea. I know this, because they hold a poison that could cause you to vomit everything you've eaten during the day," and that was what stopped Mary-Weather from eating the cherry she had plucked. She instantly threw it down and shook her hands vigorously.

"Excuse us!" a voice called from nearby.

"What?!" Mary-Weather cried out, a bit surprised from the sudden voice that had announced itself. She looked and from across the bushes, she was able to see two girls. One taller and one shorter. She had suspected that the older one was the taller one and vice versa. They approached the group and the shorter one walks over to the bush. She stands on her toes, trying to fully see Mary-Weather over it, 

but when she cannot, she huffs.

"Excuse us, but are you lost?" the taller one asked. Mr. Breton shakes his head sideways, thinking his hearing is going out since her voice was nearly inaudible.

"Yes, we had an accident some ways back. Would there happen to be a town nearby?" Cain asked, eyeing the young girl who had taken an interest in Mary-Weather.

"I'm sorry, but the nearest town is an hour or so away. If you would like, you are more than welcome to spend the night at our home. We would be more than happy to grant you room, right Ellie?" when she had received no response from the young girl, she quietly bopped her on the head with the basket full of Jerusalem cherries she had been holding, "please do not be rude, Ellie!" she scolded the young girl quietly.

"Ah….yes!" Ellie looked at the group with her large, blue eyes, "we would love to grant you a place to stay for the night!"

"That is most kind of you," Cain replied as they began walking along the bushes.

"Lord Hargreaves," Mr. Breton asked once they had found an opening to the long line of bushes, "if I may, I think I'll walk to th' town tha' the young miss 'ad mentioned earlier. I'd like to get th' carriage fixed and get new 'orses for you."

"Please! Come rest!" the older girl, Mary quickly objected to his choice, "night is falling fast, and it may be more than likely that you may get lost. You are more than welcomed to rest in our home. We do not object to your stay at all," she silently hoped he'd reconsider.

"We'll have lots and lots of hot food for you!" Ellie added in.

"Ah… well then…," he touched his chin lightly as he thought, "I believe I will rest then," he smiled as the two girls had smiled at his new choice.

The lot had begun walking towards a home that seemed a bit small from where they were walking. Ellie and Mary-Weather had walked ahead of the group, chatting and conversing about various things. Mary-Weather seemed to slightly dislike Ellie as she seemed annoying, but it passed over her head. It felt rather nice talking to someone again. Ellie on the other hand, had seen Mary-Weather as a bit snobbish, but she too, passed that fact over her head.

Cain and Mary walked together as Riff and Mr. Breton walked behind them. Mary seemed to be shying away from Cain while they had walked, putting a bit of distance between them. He had noted that she kept fiddling with her hands or the cherries in her small basket and decided it was best to break the air, for her sake, hoping it wouldn't make her nervous.

"Forgive me but I have not introduced myself, have I?" she looked up when he had spoken, a bit confused, "I am Cain Hargreaves."

Maybe that wasn't the best choice. The color seemed to have run out of her face. She paled and stopped momentarily, "H- Hargreaves?!" she panicked slightly until Mr. Breton accidentally bumped into her.

"Ah! Forgive me, miss! I 'and't known you 'ad stopped!" he backed up, giving her room.

Ellie turned towards her new companion, "Hargreaves?" she asked curiously, to which Mary-Weather nodded, "amazing!" was all Ellie could say. She hadn't known until now that her new companion was a Hargreaves. It was as if Christmas had come earlier for her. Not much could have been said for Mary.

A Hargreave. Mary would have never thought she would have been so fortunate to meet one and in person! All her friends would talk about how Cain did this or how Cain did that and how he was a good Earl to the Hargreaves name as well as handsome. It was a wonderful moment for her to meet the man her friends had been talking about for so long! Then again, it wasn't so pleasant. There was a rumor behind Cains popularity amongst the crowds and woman. It seemed that anywhere he went, trouble followed. Whether be it a man looking for loose change from him or someone trying to find out more about his family secrets, the police or death soon followed. Though, that was just a rumor and one is always told not to believe in rumors.

"Forgive my actions," she breathed in the icy air, "I just had not expected to ever meet a Hargreaves before, my sincerest apologies," she bowed her head in shame.

"Quite alright, I sometimes gain that reaction from others," Cain walked on as Mary picked up her dress and followed through the snow, catching up with him.

"I am sorry. Ah, forgive me once more, I am Mary Bernard," she said as she dropped her dress.

"Bernard… would your father be Layton Bernard?" Cain asked curiously.

"No, my lord, my father's name is Piers," Mary corrected him.

"Ah… what was his profession, might I ask? I seem to remember your family, but not by much. Please forgive me of my sudden memory loss."

"It's quite alright! Please, you've nothing to excuse yourself from. My family tends to stray away from social gatherings and such, so I'm not surprised you may have forgotten our name, or even forgotten us! My father is a judge and has been for many, many years. The only reason I believe one would be able to remember him, other than the trials he sees to, is that he has somehow gone past the age of forty and has lived to see fifty-seven!"

"Amazing," Cain said in slight disbelief, "is he healthy now?"

"Quite! One would expect him to walk to and fro with feeble attempts, but no! He walks as a horse does. He still does his activities as if he were twenty!" Mary said with a hint of pride behind her voice.

Silence had overtaken the two for a brief moment until Cain asked, "May I ask why there are so many Jerusalem bushes around?" he took notice that they had passed more than enough Jerusalem bushes on the way to the Bernard's home which had surprisingly gotten bigger.

"Ah well, I'm a bit fond of them," her reply was almost inaudible once more. Mr. Breton shook his head again. "I asked if they could be planted a few years ago and here they are!"

"But I thought the cherries only grew during spring time?" Cain turned his head to a random bush that was actually bushier than the Jerusalem bushes. He took notice that it was a regular bush this time.

"Yes, well, somehow, our gardener was able to obtain a new sort of soil some years ago and tried it on the Jerusalem plants. They grew normally but when summer was over, we had noted that they kept growing. I was sure that they were to die in the winter but they were alive! They seemed to thrive in the winter, and I was specifically told that they were to die outside in the winter. We believe that the soil that our gardener used caused the cherries to somehow live through the winter and produce more during the year."

Once again, the air became silent.

"Would you like to room with your manservant?" Mary asked suddenly then jumped, "forgive me! That was a foolish question!"

"Quite alright," Cain appeared to have not even notice her reaction, "separate rooms would be nice, if you have them of course."

Mary nodded her head quickly as she looked ahead, watching her younger sibling run ahead of them. Mary-Weather quickly followed as they scurried towards their home which was much larger now. It was a moderate mansion, not too big, but not too small. It seemed like it was the mansion that held people with a suitable income. It was just enough to get them in the high ranks of social status. Cain was not very impressed by the size of the home.

Lights began to flicker on within the home as the sun disappeared from the sky and the moon took its place. Ellie quickly ran up the front steps of her home and patiently waited for the others. Mary-Weather stood by her side, gazing at the pink roses that sat by the entrance with a fresh layer of snow on their petals. Finally, the lagging party arrives at the front, and just as Ellie is about to open the door, it opens for her. Before them stood a maid who seemed to be in a panic. Her hair was a wreck and her face seemed flushed as she clutched her uniforms front. The maid nearly bumped into Ellie who nearly cried to gain her attention.

"I'm sorry miss! You need to get inside! The master has been worried and has been wondering where you both have been!" she looked up from Ellies height to see their new guests, "please! Everyone come in out of the cold!"

She stepped aside and opened the door more so everyone could come in without bumping in to one another. A few maids came from a side door and helped them out of their coats as well as taking their luggage and Marys basket. The entrance they stood in was rather grand. Everything was themed white and gold. It was as if they were preparing for a party or something for a social event. The floor was a beautiful, glossy marble and the staircase that led upstairs was also a clean white. The hand rails sides seemed to be lined with a gold paint as the top was white, matching the staircase. Various portraits, decorations and vases aligned the walls, creating a soothing atmosphere for whoever had walked in. One of the eye catching pieces was neither on floor 'nor wall, but above. A giant chandelier hung from the ceiling, decorated in pure gold and diamonds. Lit candles stood in candle holders, making the chandelier shine brighter than it would have without them. It was a marvelous piece of work that ultimately pulled the entire scene together.

"Wow!" Mary-Weather stared at the chandelier in awe as she stood underneath it.

"Wilda," Mary started as the maid helped Mr. Breton out of his coat, "where is my father?"

"In the study, miss. He's waiting for you!" Wilda replied. Her voice seemed a bit rush as she had been trying to calm herself during this whole event.

"Thank you. Lord Hargreave, please follow me if you will. My father does not really enjoy uninvited guests but if you come, maybe you could persuade him?" Mary asked politely, waiting for a response as Ellie pulled a twig out of Mary-Weathers hair.

Cain nodded and they proceeded in following Mary down the halls.

They traveled up the marble stair case passing a few family portraits along the way. Once they arrived at the hallway, it instantly showed itself as a bright yet quiet place with one maid passing from room to room. Mary walked quickly, almost breaking into a light run at one point until she reached a door. She politely waited for the rest then knocked once, twice, a voice answered.

"What?" a deep, rough voice called from behind. It sounded rather annoyed.

"Father, I've guests who would like to spend the night, may we enter? I believe you will enjoy their company greatly," Mary spoke louder than she normally so that her soft voice would be heard through the door.

Nothing was heard for a moment, "come in," another voice said at last.

Mary opened the door as quietly as she could and held the door open so that her guests would all come in without the annoyance of a door in their faces. She closed the door once Riff passed and made sure it was shut.

Within the study were books, numerous books that filled the walls from top to bottom. It was a very ordinary study in fact. The furniture was made out of rich mahogany wood and a large window stood behind the desk. An elaborate rug was laid out in front of the desk, acting as a bit of décor since no paintings could be placed on the walls. The chairs seemed absolutely comfortable and a small, petite, older woman sat in one. Her hair was wrapped in an elaborate bun and her dress was an elegant, purple, Victorian dress all of which added on to her beauty. Behind the desk was an older man who must have been the age a grandfather would be. He wore a black suit, his hair was short cut and he had a beard that seemed a bit thick. He also had the angriest look you could ever imagine on ones face.

"Sir," Cain started, "our carriage had a bit of an accident and we've no place to sleep for the night as our destination was Liverpool," the petite woman raised her hand slightly as if to gasp at the sheer distance for this time of year, "we request if we could spend the night. By morning, our carriage should be done and we'll be on our way."

"No," the man breathed out.

"Father! Please allow them! We are the only house around here for miles! Please consider them for the time being!" Mary moved up from the back towards her father in a bit of a panic.

"I believe Mary is right. It would be horrid to see such a pretty face in the cold," the petite woman commented as she looked towards Mary-Weather who smiled brightly.

"I said no, besides, it's only a five mile journey to the Bakers home. They're kind and considerate, why not go to them instead of us?" the older man stood his ground as his daughter and wife attempted to make him reconsider.

"We've more than enough room to accommodate for their needs," the petite woman stated as she looked towards her husband.

"No. Also, they are strangers; we do not know who they are! What if they decide to rob us in the middle of the night?"

"Father!" Mary was startled at her father's thoughts to this subject.

"Forgive us," Cains voice broke through the argument, "I believe my manners have failed me but you are correct, sir. You do not know us but please forgive me. I am Cain Hargreaves, this is my sister, Mary-Weather and my manservant, Riff."

This sudden introduction had caused the man's eyes to widen greatly, "Hargreaves?!" he stood up and quickly rounded his desk. Mary stood back as not to be accidentally struck down by the larger man, "you may stay! For however long you wish," the man smiled.

"Ah, of course," Cain didn't seemed surprised at the man's sudden change of mind but Mary did.

"I believe this to be settled then," the petite woman stated as she stood up quickly and rushed to the door. Upon opening it, she stuck her head out and looked about, "Wilda, please draw baths for our 

guests, they will be staying," she stated as she closed the door behind her.

"That is my wife, Lorin and I am Piers Bernard. As with you, forgive my own manners. You see, I've been under a bit of stress lately so please do not mind my actions. Mary," the young woman looked up quickly, "please escort them out. I've work to do. We'll have more time to talk during dinner, Mr. Hargreaves but you are more than welcomed to stay however long you need," the man walked behind the desk to take his seat again as the only older woman in the room quickly shooed everyone out and closed the door behind them.

"I would never think that he'd do that," Ellie picked up her dress and began to move herself as if she would with one of her dolls.

"Neither would I," Mary looked up as a maid exited one room in front of them, "Cicely, could you please do me a quick favor and show Mr. Riff his room?" Mary pointed towards the taller man of their group.

The red head stood briefly then bowed lightly, "follow me, please, sir," she stated quietly as she walked towards the staircase.

"Ellie, please show Mary-Weather her room as well," Mary asked politely.

"Of course," Ellie stated happily as she quickly grabbed Mary-Weathers arm and they both ran down the hallway together.

"Please follow me," Mary asked politely once again then began to walk away from the stair case and down the hallway.

Along the way, as they rounded a corner, Cain noted the portraits and sculptures. He began to look closer as he noticed some paintings he had recognized such as the _Marriage Settlement_ and the _Four Ages of Man_.

"Mary," he asked as they passed _Portrait of a Lady_.

"Yes?" Mary asked, looking over her shoulder as she walked.

"Where do you get your paintings from?" he stopped to view the _March of the Guards to Finchley._

"My father enjoys art greatly. Every so often, someone will be at our doorstep with another art piece my father bought. I am in the dark as to where he gets them but I admire his taste," she stopped to view the _March of the Guards to Finchley_ with Cain.

"Strange, I saw this exact same portrait at a museum in London a few months ago too, a duplicate?" Cain asked as he gently touched the portrait, feeling the paint.

"It shouldn't be, my father enjoys original works and can't stand duplicates," Mary answered promptly.

"Then I wonder," Cain mused himself for a moment.

"Wonder about what?" the young girl stared questioningly at Cain for a moment before turning her head in embarrassment. Her friends were correct; once she really looked at him she noticed how his looks were breathtaking, "Abel, Nora!"

Cain looked away from the portrait and down the hallway they were walking. Two people, a man and woman walked side by side towards them. The woman wore a dark blue dress and her hair in a bun like Lorin had earlier. The man that walked by her side was sharply dressed and his hair was mildly 

ruffled. The man held a kind smile while the woman seemed to sneer.

"My lord, this is my older sister, Nora," Mary began to introduce the pair, "and my older brother, Abel. Abel and Nora, this is the Earl Cain Hargreaves," Mary politely introduced the party to one another.

"Hargreaves?" Nora's eyes widened slightly, "welcome to our home. What would possess you to ever come to our small home in the middle of nowhere?"

"We had a bit of an accident that rendered our carriage useless for the time being. Fortunately, dear Mary and young Elenore found us night fell. Your father has been most gracious as to allow us to stay until our driver has fixed the carriage," Cain stated simply.

"Then I hope your stay is enjoyable. Take in what you see, the country side is a wondrous place to relax and take in the scenery," Nora bowed lightly, "Abel, let us be on our way."

The man nodded, "please excuse us. Mary, we'll be at the Dalrys' home for a bit," the man bowed towards Cain then walked passed them to catch up with his sister.

Mary watched patiently until her older siblings rounded the corner before they began to walk once more, "Nora is getting married to Keaton Dalry on Christmas," Mary informed Cain briefly, "I think it will be wondrous, being married on such a day."

"I think not," Cain retorted, "the Dalry family has had bad business for the last couple of years. People are fearful of striking a deal with them as their work always becomes sour."

"We do not see them for their wealth and business," Mary tried to ease the subject, "I have known them since childhood and they are kind people who are caring, especially Keaton. Keaton is very funny and is deeply in love with Nora. I see it every time they are together or even when Keatons alone! I just hope for their happiness."

Mary stopped before a door after they had rounded one more corner, "this is your room, my lord," she opened the door to reveal a luxurious guest room. The bed seemed as if it were fit for a king, the rug was an elaborate design as was the curtains and wood framing on the chairs, bed and various other things. It was a simple room but was designed so elegantly it didn't seem so simple at all, "Wilda will come to retrieve you once your bath is ready. Please sleep well," Mary bowed lightly before closing the door.

GodChild© Kaori Yuki


End file.
